


Headlights

by Chameleoncircuit221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleoncircuit221B/pseuds/Chameleoncircuit221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach John is desperate to see Sherlock and will do whatever it takes to see him again... Dead...or alive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Reader! This is my first fanfic so please if you have anything to say any feedback at all please let me know in the comments :) Kudos is much appreciated! Thank you!!!

Chapter 1

"Gun fire! Vatican cameos!" John could hear the shouts of his fellow soldiers as the enemies attacked and shot them. Their lifeless bodies littered the ground and their crimson blood stained the sand. John barely escaping ducked behind a sand dune as more shots were fired at him. "Shit" John swore under his breath. When no more shots were fired john leaped up his gun cocked and ready to fire, only when he got over the dune the setting had changed.

St. Bart's hospital.

Suddenly john looked around curious at the setting change confused and wondering around until his phone rang.

Sherlock.

"Sherlock? Where are you." John asked looking around. "Sherlock said almost pleading, "John stay where you are don't go any further." John stopped dead in his tracks. "Alright alright."

"Okay... Look up... I'm on the roof top." Sherlock said his tone sounding flat. John looked up only to see Sherlock standing right on the edge of the roof. "Sherlock what are you doing? I'm coming up there okay?" John started to walk towards the hospital again.

"No! John stop! Keep your eyes fixed on me!" Sherlock almost shouted. John stopped again looking up at him scared. "Sherlock what's going on."

"I'm not coming down so we will have to just do it like this." Sherlock said coldly. "Do what? Sherlock why can't you come down?" John asked scared as the different scenarios ran through his head.

"This is my note...isn't that what people do... Leave a note?"

"What? Leave a note when?" John asked helplessly.

"Goodbye John." Sherlock said into the phone before tossing it to the side as a tear ran down his face.

Arms spread...Sherlock jumps.

"SHERLOCK!!!" John yelled watching as his best friend jumps off the roof top unable to stop him.

As quickly as he can John makes a run for the detectives body now lying bloody on the ground as people and nurses surround his crimson stained body.

"Let me through! Let me through! He's my friend, please he's my friend." John said as he takes in the sight of Sherlock's raven black curls soaked with blood. He pushed through the people and falls to his knees quickly checking the pulse that no longer existed in Sherlock's heart.

"No" John shook his head as the tears started I fall. John picked Sherlock's head up and held him tightly screaming in the pain of loosing his best friend and the man he grew to love.

Soon the skies got dark and rain started to fall on the detective and his crying blogger.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Reichenbach John is desperate to see Sherlock and will do whatever it takes to see him again... Dead...or alive...

Chapter 2

John sat there alone. Everyone had disappeared and now it was just him holding Sherlock, his hands stained with his blood.

John cried silent tears before leaning down and pressing his forehead to Sherlock's.

"I love you... I always have."

John bent down even more to kiss the detective before a pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him off of Sherlock.

John screamed and struggled to get free, to get back to Sherlock. "Let me go! Sherlock!!!"

John was dragged into the darkness as he watched a very familiar man stand at Sherlock's side smiling absently to himself. The man looked up at John, smiled and waved as if to say goodbye.

"No! Sherlock!"

John yelled at the top of his lungs only to open his eyes to his room back at 221B. He was covered in sweat and he feel back onto his bed crying and breathing heavily.

"Sherlock...Sherlock...Sherlock." John spoke the name in a soft whisper in between sobs.

"I can't do this anymore." John said to himself before he got dressed and went to the door, leaving 221B.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Reichenbach John is desperate to see Sherlock and will do whatever it takes to see him again... Dead...or alive...

Chapter 3

It was dark and cold outside as if death loomed everywhere. John walked silently a few stray tears sliding down his face.

No body was around. He was alone. Ever since Sherlock left he had been lonely, even in a room full of people. He always felt empty and sad.

It had been 3 months since Sherlock jumped and John had finally had enough of being alone an he was determined to reunite with Sherlock.

Soon John was standing in the last spot that Sherlock ever stood. The edge of the St. Bart's hospital roof top.

John looked down and he could see the detective lying there drenched in his own blood. Another tear escaped John's eye.

His breath was shaky and he swayed back and forth a bit, his head feeling light at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Don't do it John please."

John could hear Sherlock's pleading voice in the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." John taking a step...

Backwards.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

He couldn't do it. He couldn't jump. It's not what Sherlock wanted. John fell to his knees sobbing. "Why? Why did you have to leave me Sherlock!" John yelled out into the silent empty night.

John sighed sniffled and rose to his feet again making his way back to street level.

John was walking in the middle of the street head down and hands in his pockets, ignoring the world around him. Every sight, sound, and smell was absent from John as his head flooded with memories of his best friend on the ground with no life left in his silver eyes.

John was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't hear or see the car that was driving head on to John.

John just kept his head down but stopped in the middle of the street unable to walk any further as his tears wet his face again.

"Sherlock." He whispered the single word before looking up to see blinding headlights headed straight for him.

John froze unable to move his feet. He was literally a deer stuck in headlights.

The car wasn't slowing down. Only speeding up as it neared John.

This is my chance John thought, to be with Sherlock again. John just stood there and closed his eyes waiting to greet death.

"JOHN! STOP!"

John could hear Sherlock's voice again only this time it seemed so much more real. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of that voice.

"No" he whispered.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Reichenbach John is desperate to see Sherlock and will do whatever it takes to see him again... Dead...or alive...

Chapter 5

The car neared and John got ready for impact but the only thing he felt was strong hands pushing him out of the way. As he fell, another body fell on top of him.

John opened his eyes to see Sherlock straddling him face so near John could feel his heavy breathing on his face.

"Sher..." John tried to say but was cut off by the detective pressing his lips onto John's.

John tensed and froze as the younger man kisses him but as the kiss continued John relaxed and deepened the kiss.

Sherlock pulled away but still he lay on John as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sherlock said voice shaking.

John couldn't believe what had just happened but he didn't care he just wrapped his arms around the sobbing detective and whispered into his ear.

"I promise."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Reichenbach John is desperate to see Sherlock and will do whatever it takes to see him again... Dead...or alive...

Chapter 6

Both John and Sherlock headed back to 221B. Neither of them said anything. They just walked silently close to each other, hands and arms brushing every once in a while.

They finally get back home and they go up stairs.

Sherlock takes off his scarf coat and shoes and goes to sit on the couch running his fingers through his hair sighing slightly.

John took off his coat and shoes and went into the kitchen to make tea.

As the kettle boiled neither man said anything, john just watched Sherlock as he stared at the ground.

The tea was done and John took both mugs into the living room and sat next to Sherlock on the couch handing him his tea.

Sherlock took his tea and his fingers ghostly touched John's.

He took a sip and relaxed. "God I missed this." Sherlock said taking in a warm breath of his tea relishing in the smell of home.

"Yeah me too." John said absentmindedly staring at sherlock and taking a sip of his own cuppa.

They both finished their tea and sat back on the couch, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Sherlock sighed and leaned against John.

John rested his head on Sherlock's.

They stayed like that until John noticed Sherlock staring to fall asleep. John being a doctor observed the angle of Sherlock's neck and thought to himself how it would put a lot of strain on his muscles and make his neck sore.

John brushed his fingers along Sherlock's face.

Sherlock started to stir pressing into the touch. "Mm John." The detective spoke sleep in his voice.

"Come on let's get you to bed." John said standing and lifting Sherlock up bridal style caring him to his room.

John laid Sherlock on his bed and started to take his purple shirt and trousers off making Sherlock more comfortable.

After he got Sherlock undressed he pulled the covers up kissing the detective on the head and making his way to the door.

"John."

"Yes Sherlock?" John stopped in the door way.

"Stay." Sherlock said opening his eyes and looking up at John.

John smiled and walked back to the bed undressing as he did so.

John got under the covers with Sherlock and the detective moved closer to him laying his head on John's shoulder with his hand on his chest.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's head one more time.

Sherlock snuggled even closer to John.

"John?"

"Yes Sherlock" John said looking down at the younger man.

Sherlock looked up then pulled himself up and met his lips with John's.

"I love you."

John looked at Sherlock and caressed his cheek kissing him deeply and slowly.

"I love you too."

And with that the detective an his blogger fell asleep tangled in each other as the world around them came to life and the light of the sun shined bright once again in the bloggers world.

-End-


End file.
